The GermanKorean War
by xXKeira-UchyXx
Summary: Based off of a Club meeting where South Korea got Germany mad... And started a war... Rated to be sure. Korea x Prussia if you pay attention.


**The Korean-German War**

**It was a fiery one. A war over nothing and nothing alone. Well, Maybe something, but it wasn't an important thing.**

**"H-HEY! I AM SO IMPORTANT! The awesome me is WAYYYY more important than ANYONE in the entire WORLD...Well, maybe Old Fritz was more important, but..." - Gilbert**

**"Bruder, you're breaking the fourth wall..." - Ludwig**

**"Yeah, and the fourth wall originated in KOREA! Da ze~" - Yong Soo**

**"U-um, I'd like to be in this war too." - Matthew**

**"Who?" - Everyone**

**"I'm Canada..." - Matthew**

**Ownership is irrelevent. So are Triangles.**

**pqpqpq**

"Gilbert~ Da ze~! Will you come over here for a second?" Korea called out to the Prussian. And the Prussian obeyed. He was in love with the Korean ever since he first met Yong Soo.

"Yes? What's up?" Gilbert replied as soon as he got close to the Korean. He was caught off-guard, though, by a big hug placed around his neck and a head laying on his shoulder.

"Bruder, what are you doing?" Ludwig asked when he entered the room. Clearly annoyed.

"Oh, hi West." Gilbert greeted his little brother like nothing was happening.

Yong Soo noticed the tension coming from the German at the door. He felt in the mood to play a bit. " Heey~ Gilly, you'd do anything fo me, right? Da ze~" The Korean whispered in Gilbert's ear, smirk audible in his voice.

"Yeah, of course." Yong Soo already knew what the Prussian was going to say. He knew Gilbert liked him, and decided to start with simple, innocent things. Like a peck on the cheek.

"Kiss me on the cheek." Of course Gilbert did as he was told. _Chu~_

Ludwig was visibly angry by now. "Bruder, will you please sit down. The meeting will start in a few minutes." Trying to keep his cool, the German sat down and tried not to pay attention to his brother being _molested_ by the Korean. He need to hit something, but couldn't, so he opted for throwing a pen cap at Netherlands.

"Hey! Watch it!" Nikolaas yelled. Ludwig paid no mind to it at all though.

As Gilbert was walking to take his spot between his little brother, Ludwig, and his former _owner_, Ivan, Yong Soo smacked him on the ass and yelled "This belongs to Korea now! Da ze~" Gilbert yelped and ran as Korea smacked it again.

That made Ludwig go into ultimate rage mode. He was _not_ going to take any more BS. Sure, Gilbert wasn't in a relationship with him, but it still irritated ludwig greatly to see his hopefully future play toy being played with. It was jealousy.

During the entire meeting, Yong Soo and Gilbert were sending each other kinky gestures and secret messages. When the meeting was over, Yong Soo ran up to Gilbert. Another big hug. Ludwig snapped at the Korean. "Don't Touch him!" No physical contact was needed. Yong Soo let go of Gilbert and started to walk away. But, this was just too much fun! The Korean turned to face Gilbert and moved his head for access of his neck. A bite was all it took.

"Gilbert. Are you single?"

"Yes."

"Cool! So am I!"

Ludwig was beyond not amused. "South Korea! I wage war on you! For the ownership of Prussia as a person!" Oh no! _Another war._

"Eh? I get no say in this?" Gilbert exclaimed.

"NO!" Ludwig and Yong Soo both yelled at Gilbert.

"Who wants to join me! I need to win this war!" Yong Soo asked his brothers and friends alike. China, Spain, Hungary, Egypt, and Seychelles joined him.

"Ok, now Germany!" Gilbert asked. Switzerland, Sealand, Russia, and Austria joined him. Prussia tried to put up his hand, but Nobody would let him the war. He was the prize. What good is the prize if it's beaten and bruised?

"U-um, I would like to join this war too..." Came a small voice in the back corner.

"Who?" Kumajirou asked.

"Canada."

"Oh. I'm tired."

America stood up and yelled out "WHO WANTS TO JOIN CANADA! HE'S MY HAT!" Japan, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Netherlands, Belgium, America, and Cuba joined Canada. Surprisingly.

"Okay, okay! Now where are the Italy brothers?" Gilbert asked.

"Sick. Lo siento..." Spain answered.

"Thats alright, I'll just ask them when I talk to them next."

The meeting eneded with all the nations joining sides, signing papers, and discussing strategies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later, when Gilbert and Ludwig got home, Gilbert went to his East side of the house, and Ludwig to the West. Gilbert went on MSN and saw that Lovino was online.

Romano: Yo! Wurst bastard! What happened at the meeting?

Gilbert: Not much. Just there's a Canadian-Korean-German war going on, and most of the nations took sides...

Romano: Well I want in on this! Me and Veneziano are going to be fighting too! Which side are you on? German I'm guessin?

Gilbert: Actually...I'm the "prize"

Romano: Ok, that just made this war meaningful.

**pqpqpq**

**LAL Took a break from watching "**_**The Last Exorcism**_**" and wrote this 'cause it happened to me at our Anime Club meeting on the 24th... It just wouldn't leave my mind... Oh yeah...and Thailand isn't taking sides. Him and I have a standstill war going on. I still need to contact Turkey... xD I Msn'd my Russia ((He's not in my school therefore not in our club.)) and he said he would join Germany. He wants me with a guy. Not a girl. ((Our Germany is a guy, but our Canada and S Korea are Girls...)) SORRY FOR THE OOC-NESS...**

**Our List of Hetalia Characters and The Gender That Play Them.**

**China - Female**

**Japan - Male**

**S Korea - Female**

**Taiwan - Female**

**Thailand - Male**

**Hong Kong - Unknown...I cant tell what that name is Kaicho...sorry...**

**Germany - Male**

**Switzerland - Male**

**Netherlands - Male**

**Belgium - Female**

**Spain - Male**

**Italy Romano - Male**

**Italy Veneziano - Male ((What? How? you ask?))**

**Prussia - Female...But its the AWESOME ME**

**Austria - Male ((Lal, I always grope this guys ass, and IDK why...))**

**Hungary - Female**

**America - Female**

**Canada - Female**

**Cuba - Male**

**Seychelles - Female**

**Russia - Male ((Not in our club tho...))**

**Sealand - Male ((Lal, distant cousin))**

**Egypt - Male...I think. Im not sure. If he is male, he's as straight as a curly fry...**

**Turkey - Male**

**hehe. yeah. Ive touched just about everyone on this list ((PervFaceplz))**


End file.
